Espada's Blood
by BlackIra17
Summary: Renji is deathly sick, Byakuya thinks he's on a mission in the real world.
1. Chapter 1

**I understand that there are some mistakes, if not a lot. I just want to know if anyone likes this or not. I haven't named the chapter yet, or even the story, because I found myself trying to fit the story to the title and I would give myself writers block. So um, please review I created Renji a little girlie with out trying, and Byakuya more of the butch in the relationship.. but I hope to change that... or not..:B**

"Are you sure?" Renji asked the black haired captain. Unohana critical blue eyes assessed him before she gave him her answer.

"Yes, I'm afraid." She whispered. "There is other ways to go for the treatment, and soon enough you can go back to being a vice-captain." She placed her hand over his shaking fingers. "Right now just go back and give this paper to Captain Kuchiki and I want you in bed, I will be by your quarters late tonight for your first round of treatments." She kissed his cheek trying to comfort him. With a swish of her robes she left gracefully out of the room.

**Ha! Told you so Renji! **Zambaru whispered in the back of his mind. **It followed you through time, now you will have to face it. You won't be able to jump this time.**

"Yeah, well shut the hell up for once." He answered, numbness seemed to be seeping into his bones. His muscles acted on their own as he pulled on his robes. His tired legs walked him to the Sixth Division. His mind was in some kind of daze. All he could see was the familiar months, if not years, of torture ahead of him.

DAMN IT! He wanted to scream. Renji couldn't stand the thought of being discarded and unwanted like all those times before. Before he had wakened up to his new life, and became a soul reaper.

That dark night was when he didn't want to live no longer, the thought of living through another bout of treatments washed away his will, he closed his eyes and took the leap. The best decision he had ever made, but now it's finally caught up to him.

**You're going to die! **His zanpaktou yelled shattering the last bit of sanity that he held.

"Shut the Hell up! If I die you die!" Renji yelled. The crowded hallway of the sixth division's barracks quieted instantly. Every one was staring at him.

Renji's cheeks blazed as he moved through the door into the Captain and Vice-Captain's main office.

"Ah, Renji, your back." His Captain said looking up from his desk. "I hope all went well at the clinic." Captain said. His voice was a feather softy. Renji looked at his cold compose face. How many hours had he spent with this man, and those mesmerizing eyes never sensed any sickness or illness in him? Renji couldn't help but be angry with his beloved captain. But ashamed of himself for allowing himself to be so weak!

"Sir, as you may know I-uh went to the um… clinic and um… Well you see," Renji ran his fingers through his ponytail nervously, would Byakuya think of him as weak for trying to escape his fate? "Captain Unohana told me to give this to you." Renji pulled out the folded up piece of paper and handed it to his captain.

Byakuya opened the form that requested Renji to have at least three months leave. Captain Kuchiki looked up stunned, his gray eyes brewing, ah shit this isn't good, Renji shivered mentally.

"Just what is the meaning of this?" Byakuya asked standing up. "What is wrong with you, if I may ask?"

No, you may not! Renji fumed, but knew better then to deny his captain an answer. "Just something off with um.. " Renji looked at the ground, his eyes burning with fury and shame.

"Renji," Byakuya whispered, as he came around from his desk and lifted Renji's chin with his index finger. Byakuya's cold gray gaze boiled into Renji's brown ones. "Is their something wrong?" His sweet voice rushed along Renji's skin.

Renji's world dropped from underneath him. He felt as if he was falling into a deep gray a bliss, all he could see and smell was Byakuya, the sweet lathering smell of cherry blossom, long silky black hair.

"N-No, Captain, j-just" Renji stepped back out of Byakuya's reach, he had a way of getting Renji all nervous, "Just need to do something for Captain I will be going, sir, I will have a some one lined up. if you like, to take over while I am gone. But I hope that you are willing to allow me to come back and do my job for you again." Renji bowed and walked from the room with out another word or look.

**So, what just happened back there, Renji?** Zabamru asked the burning question in Renji's mind.

"I'm not quite sure, Zab." Renji answered.

**Hope your not falling in love with your Captain. Remember last time?**

"I don't need your reminders!" Renji swore and moved faster along the serite to his small apartment.

But I do hope your right, Zabamru. He added silently. It would do not good for anyone, only cause more pain, and I know all about pain. I wish to cause no more.

**_One month later…_**

_**Renji's Apartment**_

"Your muscle value has only decreased by 22 percent in the last four weeks. That's good for how much treatment you are doing." Unohana smiled at Renji's blood shot eyes.

Dark circles had enclosed Renji's once brilliant brown eyes. His face had sunken in filling his face with dark shadows, the look of pure shame and death rocked Unohana's core. Even Renji's vibrant red hair was now dull and lifeless as it laid sprayed around his head.

How did it become like this? Unohana mourned, why is he dying? I can't explain it; you can't be getting this type of sickness in the soul society. It just doesn't make sense.

"Captain, please stop. It's not making my mood any better." Renji's hoarse voice pleaded, he turned his head away from her, looking at the mid-day sun coming through the window.

God, he was so exhausted, yet he couldn't find sleep anywhere.

"Renji, I will be back later tonight with some thing for you to eat." Unohana stood, padding softly to the door she added, "By the way, Captain Kuchiki asked me about something to do with an assignment that you are doing for me." Unohana chuckled at the lie, "I just told him to not worry about it, and you will be back soon enough. It's already been a month, so in time you will be back." Unohana stood still, her eyes looking at Renji, her heart beating furiously with confusion and doubt. Please allow me to be right! She prayed to the unknown.

Yeah, well I doubt I will even see the sun rise tomorrow, Captain.

Renji couldn't even hear Zabamru anymore, a sure sign that his spiritual pressure was leaving his body. The one friend that had stayed by his side through everything could no l onger be heard.

How it hurt to know he had so much time left and can't go out and see the world for the last time. See him, the sun, him, smell the blooming cherry blossoms, him, him, him, Byakuya.

Everyone thought he was on an assignment in the real world but no he was in his bed fighting to barely breathe though the lavishing pain.

His veins begin to burn as the treatment began to fight its battle. He would lie there for hours rivaling not to scream against the on slaughter of war that went through his body.

Instead he occupied his mind with thoughts of his captain. I wonder if Rukia is catering to all his demands, I wonder what he is doing now. Is he sitting at his desk his hands covering his jasmine tea, or are those artistic fingers sliding through his silken strands? He envied Rukia for being able to have those cold gray eyes on her! Oh! How he wished he could have a chance to say goodbye!

_**Sixth Squad Captain's Office...**_

"RUKIA!" Captain Kuchiki yelled as the hot tea spilled on to his lap.

"I'm sorry, Ni-sama. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Rukia repeated as she grabbed a towel and began to wash Byakuya's lap and desk,

"Just move." He whispered, his trembling sister moved to the side, her eyes cast down with shame.

Byakuya flashed stepped to his home, Damn girl! He raved, fuck that really hurt! Clumsy fool! Byakuya dropped his soaked robes to assess the damage, his skin was only a bit redden from the burn, and it didn't even go through his underwear.

Renji use to drop the tea in his lap, he would get on his knees and mop it from his lap. Sometime Byakuya wonder if he would do it on purpose because enjoyed the area. This thought brought a small smile to the captain's lips.

His vice-captain, the vibrant fellow he was. The thought of Renji made Byakuya's heart clench with lonliness. Since he went on his real world mission Byakuya found himself missing his filled with life friend. He couldn't wait to see him again, to lay eyes upon his god like body.

Suddenly, he felt the familiar stirring deep in the pit of his stomach as he cock began to awaken. Yes he wanted to do more then just see his Renji. A lot more then just see him. Byakuya laughed and dressed, only two more months until he would be able to...

_**Later that night...**_

_**Renji's Apartment**_

Renji laid in the moonlight; he stared up through his window. Exhaustion was all he could make sense of. It was like the tidal wave that is about to hit him full on, and Renji new he wasn't going to survive it.

"I hate you, life." He whispered. "But it was me who is foolish; I should have known that fate would catch up to me sooner or later. I can't escape what I am doom to." But it was worth the try.

Renji smiled, his cracked lips stretched, he instantly tasted blood. His tongue flicked out, testing blood for what it seemed the last time, the copper taste brought some sense of peace.

I'm so tired of fighting, Renji thought, I'm so tired of trying to win. I hate that I can't see him again. I know that I love him; I only wish I was able to tell him. Byakuya, Byakuya! BYAKUYA!

Closing his eyes, Renji sighed, "I love you, Byakuya Kuchiki." He let the rest of his sprit energy flood from his body as the thick black haze of sleep. He drifted off with Byakuya's gray eyes smiling at him, and a soft sort dying man smile came across Renji's own lips.

Byakuya walked towards the spike in Renji's restu.

He couldn't be back! He wasn't due for another two months. Excitement rushed through his veins, Byakuya flashed stepped to his vice-captain's house. But as soon as he landed on his front step, Byakuya knew something wasn't right.

Dark shadows washed over the small apartment door, the air smelled bitterly of death. Byakuya's heart sped deep in his chest. He knocked softly on the door but it swung open. "Renji?" He called softly. The restu he had sensed earlier was a lot softer almost unnoticeable. "Renji?" Byakuya called again as he entered a small living area.

A tall nude frame of body lied on the floor. Dull coloring hair was spread around the body that was on its side. "Renji?" He asked the still form. The form's head moved the side slowly.

Byakuya gasped at what he saw. Renji's brown eyes were deep but lifeless, his face was sunken and almost gray coloring and he looked as if he was dead.

"What happened to you?" Byakuya cried as he dropped to his knees next to Renji.

"B-Byaku-ya?" Renji's hoarse voice rasped, Renji held up his arms as if asking Byakuya. "I-I don't have a lot of time but please, I need you." He whispered.

Byakuya slid from his robes knowing all to well what Renji was asking. He leaned into Renji's embrace, quieting on his own questions and concerns.

Byakuya felt his heart thrumming in his chest, like an anxious humming bird. He took a deep breath calming his anxiety and focusing on the task ahead, like Renji said he didn't have a lot of time, if he wants to show Renji how much he loves him, and then the time is to act now.

He wrapped Renji's frail body in is arms, kissing him deeply. Renji's mouth was cool and soft, nothing like what he imagined before. He tasted of sunshine and vibrancy, yet there was a familiar bitter taste that Byakuya made himself ignore, the taste of death.

"Give me what I ask, Bya." Renji whispered against Byakuya's lips.

"Are you sure, Ren?" Byakuya asked, pulling back to look at Renji's wide brown eyes. He found them glowing, lust dripped from them, sucking Byakuya in, he forgot that Renji was on the brick of death, all that came into focus was the willing, warm, sexy, ready body beneath him.

"I wouldn't ask if I wasn't, my love." He smiled and pulled him down for another heart wrenching kiss.

Renji didn't understand quite was happening, but he enjoyed it so much, life seemed to seeping into him from Byakuya, god it felt so good!

He moaned as Byakuya traveled down his neck suckling softly and biting at his neck, bringing yet another well earned moan from his lover's lips.

Byakuya ran his hand over one of Renji's tight nipples, playing with it between his finger and thumb rubbing the tight bud. Renji sighed as Byakuya's mouth traveled down to his other nipple. Byakuya's tongue flicked at the soft pink nipple his eyes flashing up in time to see Renji biting his lower lip with pleasure.

Caught in the moment, Renji's fingers slid down Byakuya's hair, his royal clips fell from his silky strands.

Renji urged Byakuya down farther to the area he wanted him the most.

Byakuya allowed this to happen, he shifted and became at eye level to Renji's cock. He licked from the base to the very top of his length with out giving him a warning. Renji gasped and dug his fingers deeper into Byakuya's head.

Suddenly Byakuya's mouth totally engulfed Renji entire length. Renji moaned loudly his back arching. "Byakuya." He moaned, as Byakuya began to bob.

Byakuya tasted Renji, his slick cock running in and out of his mouth; the taste of the man he loved seemed to be enough for Byakuya. He hummed slightly, Renji felt the vibration all the way to his core, and this shook Renji even more. His hips arched even more going deeper into Byakuya's mouth, he hit the back of his throat, but Byakuya handled it well.

Renji pushed back Byakuya shoulders. "Okay wait," Renji said breathless, "Take me." He smiled softly at his flushed lover.

"Of course, your wish is my command." Byakuya moved his tongue to Renji's entrance. "Try to relax, we are going to do this old fashion style since neither of us have lube." Byakuya giggled.

He slid his tongue into his hole and around it, wetting it. When he was satisfied with the wetness he shifted and slid slowly into his lover. Renji moaned softly, as so did he.

"Yes! Yes! More Byakuya! More!" Renji called, his voice no longer hoarse, nor straining, it was filled with heated excitement. The sound made Byakuya ears ring, and his hips act on their own accord, they began to move faster, harder and deeper into the willing body under him. God he was so hot! Byakuya couldn't even think, let alone breath. All he could see, smell, taste, hear, feel, and sense was Renji. He was every where.

Renji opened his legs more, wanting to get every feeling possible from Byakuya. He didn't know wither it was due to him being on the front door step of death's house or the fact that he loved Byakuya; but every touch seemed even more pleasure filled. He could hear Byakuya rising breath as he inserted and excreted himself out of Renji.

He could see, in the shinning moonlight of his bedroom, his lover's black silken hair flopping on his forehead as he moved, "Renji, I have waited forever," Byakuya whispered as he moved and kissed Renji's lips.

Renji wrapped his legs and arms around Byakuya, "Then take it all," Renji laughed, which then turned quickly into small scream that was made of pure pleasure.

Unohana moved to Renji's open living area, only to be stopped as she heard loud gasps and moans of pleasure. Peering in, Unohana was taken back. Captain Byakuya Kuchiki was on top of Renji. Renji's legs and arms were wrapped around the other body, Unohana's watched fascinated.

So after all, that cold hearted captain had a soft spot for his lieutenant. Unohana watched as their sweaty moon bathed bodies strained against each other. "Renji, I'm going to come, inside or out?" Byakuya gasping breath asked.

"I said do it all! But hurry I don't know how long until I-" Renji was cut off as he scream with pure pleasure, he called out Byakuya's name, Byakuya moved deeper inside and emptied himself inside his lover.

Something happened as he did, Unohana sat back surprised. Renji's body seemed to look more alive and healthier. It didn't make sense. When she had left him earlier he was on the brick of death and now he looked as if he had never been sick. Something didn't add up!

"What the hell?" Unohana asked, loudly. The sweaty sticky lovers looked up surprised and confused.

"Uh... Captain Unohana, I'm sorry, it's j-just uh- well you see… um." Renji stuttered, Byakuya pulled out, make Renji gasp, his eyes began to glow as he looked at Byakuya.

Byakuya sat back the look in Renji's weirdly glowing eyes sent chills down his back, the look of pure hunger and lust. "Did I say you could pull out?" His warm liquid enticing voice, made Byakuya want to forget about everything, so easily.

"No, Renji." Byakuya moved closer, his body reacting to the sexy man before him. He wanted another go around with this creature, he wanted to take him from the back, and then have Renji ride him, They could go all night for all Byakuya cared, or all week.

Some one cleared her throat. "What I was referring to is you Renji. How?" She looked at the man before her, even her own self felt as if she was heating up as Renji laid glowing eyes on her.

Renji blinked away his glowing eyes "I don't really know, Captain. One second I was about to die, but then I saw Byakuya come in, and well, you know, and when we started to… I felt like I was coming alive, it felt so good." Renji blushed and looked over at his captain, his gray eyes blazed with awe, and pure lust.

It brought a deep calling in Renji, he wanted the man before him again, and he felt that sex with him would be the only thing that would keep him alive.

"Renji, I believe in order for you to stay alive, you need to have sex." Unohana laughed, relief washing over her.

"What do you mean, 'to stay alive'?" Byakuya asked, realizing what they were talking about, all those questions and concerns that were forgotten suddenly hit Byakuya like a ton of bricks.

"I will go on to explain it in a little while, Byakuya, Right now I'm going to go in the kitchen and make some tea, I will be back and expect both of you to be cleaned up and dressed. We have some things we need to discuss before I okay everything. However, Renji, I will be happy to report you may return back to work tomorrow." Unohana smiled and walked swiftly to the kitchen leaving the naked lovers staring after her.

"Sir, I'm sorry I used you that way, I just…" Renji sighed. He got up pulling a blanket around his shoulders. He looked out the front window, "I love you," He turned and looked at the dressing Byakuya, his gray eyes flashed up, unreadable. "I know that it's improper for two men to you know, but god, it's like your body calls to me, I can't stop my own from reacting." Renji pulled the blanket from the front part of his body, revealing his large cock fully ready, Byakuya swallowed roughly. "I don't know if you have the same feelings but, I just wanted to get that off my chest." Renji started towards his bedroom to get clean and dressed.

Byakuya watched as he disappeared, he wanted to call after him and tell him everything but he just didn't know what to say or how to say it. Did he love Renji? Yes. He wanted Renji so much like Renji wanted him.

Renji drank the darken tea from his cup deeply. The warmth spread farther then just his mouth. It seemed to illuminate from his mouth through his body to the very depths of his soul. He body seemed to be breathing a sigh of relief.

"Renji, I don't know how long until you have to have sex again to sustain your life force, so over the next few days I need you to record your daily activities. I want to study this weird virus that you have contracted, I need to know all I can about it." Unohana paused to sip her tea.

Renji looked over at his captain, his gray eyes seemed to be clouded and yet unreadable

I wonder if I freaked him out, Renji wondered, "Captain Unohana, will this all be kept in secret, and whom I spouse to being doing the naughty with? Got any takers?" Renji laughed, tension and uneasiness seeping into his veins.

How in the world is he going to survive on sex, and who is going to want to live just to serve Renji Abara's lustful means?

"Renji?" Byakuya asked.

"Renji, I just need to understand how having intercourse does what it does for you. I don't care who you do it with, I just need you to record how many times and symptoms. Alright, can you do that for me?" Unohana stood up knowing when to make an exit.

"Yes, Captain Unohana." Renji nodded, "Thank you for all your hard work. I'm really grateful." Renji smiled at the black haired Captain.

"It is my job." She smiled, waved and walked from the small apartment.

"Renji," Byakuya broke through the tense silence that had filled the room. Renji looked up from his tea. "I need you to understand," Byakuya stood up his own heart beating nervously in his chest.

The moon shined light through the glass window, highlighting the dark etches of his face. He looked away for a second as if to gather his thoughts. "I'm selfish, needy, cold hearted, and yet" Byakuya faced his vibrant haired lover. "I find myself wanting to give everything I have to you, I want to forget that I'm a soul reaper, that I have obligations, I'm a leader of a clan, and just fall into bed with you." Byakuya paused to suck in another deep breath. "I just want to ask you if you are willing to make some exceptions, then I'm fully and completely willing to give my body when ever you need it, or have other meanings. I love you, Renji; I don't want to lose you. No matter if it's to death or cruelty of reality. I just- I just- I just" Byakuya suddenly couldn't find the words for the emotions running through him. Maybe it was due to so many years not having someone to talk about feelings and wants to but the words would not come out.

Renji, seeing his love struggle for the right words stood up, his bare feet padded softly to the gray eye man, wrapping his arms around him, "It's alright, Bya, I understand. In time you will come to understand as well." Renji smiled.

Byakuya nodded, he reached and kissed his lovely vibrant Renji. "I love you, Renji"

"I love you, Byakuya."


	2. Chapter 2

**I know there are mistakes in this chapter as well. I will fix all of them as soon as I finish the story..:) Thanks:B**

**The Next Day…**

"Thank you so much, Rukia, for your time and hard work while I was out." Renji bowed to his best friend with respect.

"I'm so glad your back." Rukia huffed herself onto the couch in front of Renji's desk.

"Was it really that bad, Ru-Ru?" He asked using her old nickname.

Rukia's blue eyes shot up at Renji, "I almost killed him." She shook her head serious, "I don't know how you can do it, Renji, but you must really love your job to stay here with such a demanding captain." Rukia laughed. "And he's my own brother."

Renji shrug and sat down in his office chair. It felt good to be back in the office environment.

"I guess it's just different for me and Captain Kuchiki." Really different, Renji added, he leaned back in his chair, with his eyes on the roof; memories of what they did last night filled Renji's thoughts.

Byakuya had left his apartment after they talked for another hour, but he hadn't come to the office yet.

Maybe he wouldn't be in at all today? Renji gnawed on his lower lip. After they had sex last night, Renji had yet to feel any symptoms of his sickness. Yet, he couldn't help feeling Byakuya's body next to his, or the reaction he would get when those thoughts would thrust upon him. But the way it felt when Byakuya touched his body, the way it felt when his fingers played across his inflamed skin. The sound of his gasps and moans as he fucked him.

"Renji, are you listening to me?" Rukia waved her hand in front of his face.

Renji blinked, clearing the thoughts,"I'm sorry, Rukia. My mind just isn't here today." Renji smiled softly.

"How are you doing, Renji?" Byakuya's voice asked from the front office door. Renji peered around Rukia's suddenly tense body. His brown eyes met a pair of cold steel ones, but they quickly melted.

Renji chuckled, "Fine." He answered knowing just what he was talking about.

Byakuya nodded and walked softly towards his desk with out even glancing at his sister.

He must have heard her, Renji looked at the now struggling Rukia.

"I guess I will just take my leave now." Rukia smiled nervous and excused herself from the room as fast as she could.

Renji and Byakuya laughed as they watched her leave. "She can't handle the heat in the kitchen." Renji laughed. He turned and gazed at the large stack of paperwork. Better start, or I will never get it done, he concluded.

Byakuya watched as Renji started towards the paperwork. He didn't question why Byakuya was three hours late nor did he look sick or in need of special care.

Byakuya grinned evilly as the thought of special care raced through his mind. He had been pacing around his coy fishpond the last three hours contemplating wither or not to have Renji move in so it would be easier to keep him healthy.

But, how would Renji take the question? Would he think Byakuya is stepping over the invisible line that they drew? Or did they even draw the invisible line? Would he not want to have some one accidentally find out about it? Byakuya was fine with everyone knowing. He loved Renji and didn't care what anyone thought about it.

Even his own clan, but if they want a ruler they would have to deal with who he loves. Byakuya looked up from the blank paper in front of him

Renji's head was placed on his palm, his eyes were fluttered shut, his breathing was soft and even, he was asleep. He was back to normal, yet Byakuya couldn't help the sudden sense of relif that washed over him that second. He was okay enough to sleep. He wasn't planning on dying any time soon.

Byakuya stood up softly, walking towards the sleeping Renji.

"I guess you must be feeling better if you are sleeping in the middle of work." Byakuya whispered hotly in Renji's ear.

Renji's eyes snapped open, Byakuya's breath rushed from his chest. Renji's eyes were glowing like last night. He eyed Byakuya; his tongue darted out between his lips, wetting them seductively.

"Actually, Byakuya, I'm not feeling better, so why don't you give me what I want." Renji's deep voice asked seductively.

He's uncontrollable! Byakuya grinned, leaning down, he kissed Renji. His lips crushing the soft one, he leaned in deeply; his tongue traced the warm pair of lips. He could hear Renji's breath rushing in and out of him. Byakuya pulled back, looking down at Renji and his flushed cheeks.

"You know, I really like you this way." Byakuya scanned his lover's face. With is right hand, Byakuya, cupped Renji's face; he leaned down and gave him another enticing kiss. With his left hand he pulled the black hair tie that held Renji's vibrant red hair. Byakuya pulled back in time to see the red mass fall beautifully. "God, I want you so bad," Byakuya brought Renji to stand by his chin.

Renji pushed himself up against Byakuya, who suddenly been turned around and his back pushed up against Renji's desk. "As I recalled last night, you took me," Renji grinned, his eyes glowing. "I think, it's my turn to be the taker!" Renji laughed, he kissed Byakuya brutally before he could protest.

Byakuya was taken back; he felt Renji's lips traveled down his neck. One of Renji's hands had found a way to move Byakuya's robes to show his bare shoulder.

Byakuya moved his head to the side as Renji began to kiss and bite harder. A soft moan escaped his lips. Byakuya fingers raveled themselves deep in the soft red strand of hair. He could feel Renji's warm breath on his shoulder.

Byakuya leaned back as his robes fell from his shoulders. Although, from his waist down was still robed, he didn't think they would be much longer. "Wait, Renji," Byakuya called, Renji looked up his eyes glowing with fury.

"Don't tell me you already had enough." Renji's voice dripped with acid. For some odd reason this seemed to turn Byakuya on even more.

"No, no," Byakuya shook his head, "I just wanted to say that I have lube in my top desk drawer."

Renji really changes when he is turned on like this, Byakuya resolved mentally.

"Don't worry, I already stole it from your desk." Renji grinned. His fingers grazed one of Byakuya's pink nipples, this made Byakuya's mind draw a blank.

Renji kissed Byakuya harder and more passionate then before, He moved his body to out line every inch of Byakuya's own. He felt his smooth chest against his robes, but most of all he could feel the stiff part of Byakuya's body that Renji's own body hungered for.

Byakuya was pushed to sit barely on Renji's crowded desk. Papers and folders fell on to the floor. Renji looked at them, "Don't worry about it, I will clean that up later." He sighed.

Renji eyed Byakuya's smooth chest. His pink nipples were tight and enticing. Calling to Renji to suck and bite, which he did.

Byakuya gasped as Renji's tongue slid over one of his nipples. He circled one of them with the tip of his tongue, and then with out warning Renji bite down on one of them, Byakuya cried out, he barely muffled it with his hand.

"Caught you off guard." Renji laughed lowly, his voice husky and deep. "That's rare."

"Shut up, Renji." Byakuya said, testily. "Try to understand, we are at the office and I have to be quiet or we will be found out,"

As pay back, Byakuya moved his hand slyly over a hard ridge that was next to his own. With he heel of his palm he began to massage and rub Renji's stiff cock through his clothes. Renji's lips opened as a soft audible moan escaped.

"See what I mean." Byakuya whispered into Renji's ear. He slid his tongue over the rim of his ear, he bit his ear lobe roughly, Renji groaned, and leaned against the hand that was rubbing gently at his cock.

It felt so good, the hard rubbing motion, he couldn't stop his hips from arching and moving with the hand, he felt Byakuya's even breathing in his ear, he suckled his neck and kissed behind his ear.

"You're so hard, love." Byakuya breathed in his ear, enticing.

Renji took a step back, his brown eyes glowing furious. "No, I'm doing this to you." Renji growled. "I will not let you ruin my fun." He glowered before he began his assault.

He attacked Byakuya like a wild savage beast. Byakuya could barely hold back his screams of pleasure as Renji ripped his robes from his flushed skin, or when Renji moved his own nude body against Byakuya's.

He gasped loudly as Renji moved his fingers into his entrance, oiling him up with lube, he watched and Renji moved the liquid over his own cock. Byakuya swallowed roughly at the size of Renji. Was he going to be able to fit all of himself inside Byakuya with out hurting him?

"Don't worry, this won't hurt much." Renji grinned cunningly when he saw Byakuya eying him doubtfully.

Renji pulled Byakuya's legs open; Byakuya placed his hand on the outer rim of the desk to hold himself up halfway. Renji had him sitting on the edge of the desk, easy access to his entrance. He could see his own cock heavy and fully ready for Renji's attention but Renji was more into getting inside Byakuya.

Not giving any warning Renji moved deep into Byakuya's tight and hot hole. This made Byakuya gasp and cover his mouth before he could scream. It hurt yet felt so good. The desk jiggled a little as Renji began to pound in Byakuya. Renji pulled roughly on Byakuya's length.

He began to massage the length while pushing himself in and out of Byakuya. Yet that didn't seem like enough. He wanted more, Renji's thirst for Byakuya's body was overwhelming him.

With out letting Byakuya know, he pulled out and flipped Byakuya's light body over. Forcing him to hold the desk instead of resting on it. He spread Byakuya white pale butt cheeks admiring the coloring and soft skin.

He began to thrust inside him from the back. Renji could hear Byakuya's soft screech of pleasure mixed with pain. He knew he was being rough, but he couldn't help it.

He held on to Byakuya's slim hips with his fingers as he rode him, the desk began to the floor as if he was being picked up and slammed back down.

Renji's one of Renji's hand moved along Byakuya's hip down to his cock. He began to pump it softly, forcing himself to slow down and keep up with his hands.

Byakuya began to feel the familiar build. He felt Renji straining himself deep inside Byakuya. His warm hand had encircled his cock. Moans and groans were escaping Byakuya's clenched lips. Renji's heavy breathing was all Byakuya could hear.

Renji couldn't hold it anymore, he began to pump his hand on Byakuya's slick cock, he felt the sudden tension filling Byakuya's body, knowing he was close to the cliff of ecstasy.

His hips began push everything he had into Byakuya, he was so close, so ever close.

"Byakuya, I'm cumming." He moaned as soft as he could. Suddenly a warm liquid filled his hand, Byakuya's eyes were clenched closed, his mouth was opened but nothing would come out except:

"Renji!" His name came out soft.

When Renji heard his name come out of Byakuya he went over the cliff, calling out Byakuya's.

Renji bent down to clean up the mess of papers that had flown every where, the room was silent which was kind eerie because of the nose that had just been happening. Renji slid his gaze to Byakuya sleeping from on the couch.

Renji covered him up with his robes. He had fallen asleep after they had finished their "Activity". Renji glanced at his watch, it was only midday, and they already had sex. His body was quiet clam, but he knew that by this evening he would have to do it all over again.

I don't think I can keep this up. Yes it's fun, but I'm going to wear out Byakuya. Maybe I will push him away. I don't think I could lose him. There has to be another way, absolutely has to be.

Renji stood up a decision already on his mind, he would talk to Unohana and they could run test. Renji wanted to have a normal healthy relationship with Byakuya, he didn't want to just use him to stay alive.

Renji took out a piece of paper, and wrote:

_Byakuya, I will be back later, have to go see Captain Unohana. Will talk about it with you when I get back tonight. Come to my house when you get off work._

_Love you, Renji._

He looked one more time at the sleeping Byakuya, he placed a soft kiss on his forehead. He walked out of the office, he placed another paper on the door.

_Do not Disturb! Captain hard at work_. Renji grinned at the innuendo knowing that Byakuya would get it.

With out further delay, Renji flashed stepped to the Clinic, his stomach doing flip flops.

"Ah, Renji, how nice to see you." Unohana smiled, she brushed as lose strand, that had escaped from her braid, out of her eyes.

"Thanks, Captain," He smiled and sat down on a chair. Unohana faced him in her office chair.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

Renji sighed, sitting back he drew the courage to ask and tell. "Unohana, I know that the only way to survive is have sex but do you think we can figure some new way? I mean different means." He was looking at his feet, Renji's eyes flashed up to see what Unohana was thinking.

Her blue gaze was on her computer screen, her face was calm and sincere.

"I will look into it, Renji, but out of curiosity, can you please tell me why you are changing your mind." Unohana looked at him, her eyes curious.

Okay here goes the biggest step, "I love Byakuya. But I don't want our relationship to be based off of sex I want make love to him, not just have sex because my body needs it in order to survive. You know what I mean." Renji blushed, he felt weird telling Unohana this, but he knew in order for her to understand truly what he was going through she needed to know his inner thoughts.

Unohana nodded, "I understand, completely. I will do my best to find other means for you to sustain a life force that doesn't include using anyone."

"Thank you, Unohana, thank you very much."

_I_ _see him now, that vibrant hair, flushed skin. I smell the sweet sent of lingering poison that has evaded his being. He will die unless he has a lover. Just the way I created him. _

_I created you my sweet angelic Renji and now I will have you. I will not forgive Byakuya Kuchiki for taking you, when it should have been me. But now, your alone in your apartment, waiting for your love. But your true master has come, I will have you._

_Your life will be balanced in my hand, I will have say wither you live or die. I will become your lover. You will come to love me as I have come to love you. _

_Now, LET ME IN!_


	3. Chapter 3

Byakuya walked through Renji's destroyed apartment. His mind racing, thoughts blurring with other thoughts. He couldn't make any sense of them, all he knew was that Renji was missing. Kidnapped.

Byakuya's left hand shot out as he punched a large whole in the wall. He looked at the hole, his eyes blazing with curiosity.

** It has been a while since you have lost you temper, Byakuya.** Senbonzakura observed.

_Renji is missing_. Byakuya answered coldly. _How the hell can I not lose my fucking temper?_

**I can see that, but we must face this cool and calm. Observe your environment learn all you can from it.**

Byakuya took notice of the room around him. The mess was over whelming yet, felt as if it was caused on purpose.

Renji's chairs were split and tipped over. The small knick-knacks that Renji had on a shelf were shattered all over the floor.

Byakuya walked to Renji's bedroom, it was the only area untouched. Renji's Robes were thrown in a corner of the room. He could smell fresh soap; Renji was taking a shower when he was abducted.

**Byakuya, look what lies on the bed?**

Renji's Zanpaktou, sheathed and still.

The sight of Renji's weapon on his bed brought goose bumps to Byakuya's arms. He didn't even try to use it. If he did then maybe he was defeated?

**We can get his Zanpaktou to materialize and see who exactly did this to our Renji then we can defeat them and take him home.** Senbonzakura's voice was pumped up with the challenged.

_Would that work? _Byakuya questioned, hope swelled deep into his chest

**Why wouldn't it?**

Byakuya grabbed the Zanpaktou and flashed stepped to Unohana's private Quarters.

"Captain Unohana!" Byakuya cried out as he knocked on her door. "It's urgent!" He knocked louder.

After a moment, Unohana appeared, her black hair was down; it flowed wavy to her waist. She wore nothing, Byakuya blinked, stunned.

"I'm sorry to disturb you but I need your help. Renji has been kidnapped and I need your help."

Unohana blue eyes went wide. "Come in." She urged motioning him in. "I must say you caught me at a rather interesting time."

Byakuya looked down the main hallway; a small womanly figure was standing there. Short black hair fell just above her shoulders in a familiar style; Byakuya quickly notices she was naked. Yet he couldn't see the exact details.

"Rukia?" He asked, his eyes wide.

Rukia covered herself with a squeak and rushed into a side room.

"I'm afraid you found out your sister and my dirty little secret." Unohana replied as she wrapped a bathrobe around her nude body. "Not that you don't have one of your own." Unohana's eyes gleamed an warning up at Byakuya.

"I don't care what she does with her free time." Byakuya replied looking away. "I need to find Renji, though." Byakuya glared at the wall in front of him. His eyes not seeing the wall, but Renji's face. He wanted him back home safe in his arms.

"We will find him," Unohana placed a gentle hand on Byakuya's shoulder. "Is that his Zanpaktou?"

Byakuya nodded as Unohana took the zanpaktou from Byakuya's cold fingers. "Unohana, do you think that you can make the soul in the Zanpaktou materialize and allow it to tells us what happened?" Byakuya asked, his gray eyes intent on Unohana's face.

"Yes," She sighed, "But we will need to have yours materialize as well for communication reasons. And if I think what's going to happen, happen, you will be very grateful to both of your zanpaktous. Alright?"

He nodded, "Ni-sama?" Rukia's soft voice asked from behind him. He turned and looked at the blushing Rukia. "What's happen?"

"Renji has been kidnapped." Byakuya said coldly, it felt as if his heart was made out of ice, the only way to melt it was Renji.

"Oh My God!" Rukia said slowly, she walked swiftly to where Unohana stood; she wanted to take some of her comfort. Something that Byakuya wished he could have at the moment, the comfort of knowing if Renji was all right.

_Las Noches..._

Renji groaned as he came about. His head felt as if it was splitting open. With a moan he touched the back of his head, keeping his eyes closed.

He came across something that stunned him, his hair! His hair had been cut short. He shot up, the world spinning for a second before coming into focus. His short cropped hair, tickled his ears. It only went to his lower part of his neck.

Renji looked around the slightly lit cell he was in. It was to dark in some areas to tell what exactly was in the room. He could barely make out the large white stones that made the cell. He could see a wooden door diagonal to him, but nothing else.

He took notice of the black silk sheets that he laid in. The soft silk seemed to dance along his naked skin. But, something brought the feeling to a halt. Two black straps were strapped around Renji's thighs, and bolted him to the bed.

Shock rang out from Renji as he realized that he was naked. He searched for his clothes but found none. Where was he? Who took him? Why?

All Renji could remember was coming home from Unohana's after she did some test on him and his Zanpaktou. He wanted to shower since Byakuya would most likely be over soon. He remembered the steam from the shower and how it felt on his body. It almost seemed to turn him on. Renji remembered he couldn't help the thoughts of Byakuya's naked body and wishing he would come over soon, and then all went black and he woke up here.

Suddenly as if exhaustion had re-awaken in Renji, his body fell back against the sheets. He head had stopped splitting but he had other pains, it was like his entire body was cramping. Renji knew what that meant, yet he couldn't find it in himself to cry out. Instead he rolled over on to his side curling in a ball praying Byakuya would find him.

"Look how sexy you look, my sweet creation, I believe as your master, I'm entitled to take care of my subjects. Even if that is have delicious sex with them. And as I recall, you, Renji, need sex in order to survive." A low laughed echoed around the pale-lit room. "Get ready, Creation."

_Unohana's Home_

"Here goes nothing." Unohana poured her sprit energy into Renji's Zanpaktou, it began to glow a reddish color that reminded Byakuya so much of his Renji.

**It's working, Byakuya, it's working!** Senbonzakura said excitedly, and hopeful, he was always the one who took on the emotional side of Byakuya

The Zanpaktou suddenly began to spark the red light becoming even a deeper more vibrant red.

A woman with large breast, and pink hair stood in front of everyone. Her skin was decorated with fur that traveled through her entire body. In her one of her hands, which was cupped closed, she held something close to her body, as if trying to protect it. A chain was wrapped around her hip; she held another part of the chain in her hand.

Byakuya's eyes followed the direction of the metal chain, which traveled to a small boy. He sat in mid air his snake tail holding him.

"And now yours, Byakuya." Unohana broke through Byakuya's examining thoughts.

**Here goes nothing, be calm, Byakuya. We will find him, I promise. I want him just as bad as you do.**

_Be safe, Senbonzakura_. Byakuya handed his Zanpaktou to Unohana.

She started the same procedure that she did with Renji's weapon, Byakuya looked out the window, counting the seconds until he could start the search.

Las Noches

"YOU!" Renji called out trying to sit up but it was like his body was refusing to stand.

"You?" The pink haired man smile, but there was nothing friendly in the smile "Is that how you greet your creator?"

"Your that mad scientist that we fought before, Szaye Aporro Granzl!" Renji's eyes were wide with fright; this guy almost killed Ishada and him when they fought him during the war with Aizen. Even thought that was many years ago, Renji swore that this Espada had been like all the rest.

Fear creped along his skin, dancing and lighting up Renji senses and instincts.

Szayel laughed and leaned up against the wall in front of the bed, he pushed his glasses up with his middle finger before crossing his arms around him.

"Usually, I'm not called a mad scientist, but master, specially from my subjects." He laughed, "However," He started and pushed away from the wall coming close to Renji. The bitter smell of rotting flesh filled Renji's nose. "I understand why you are misbehaving, it seems your life force is slowly trickling from your body." Szayel came closer; Renji could almost fill his breath on his heated skin. "I'm willing to make the pain go away, you know. All I ask is one thing." Szayel smiled, "Give me your body to use for my own selfish needs," He took Renji's lifeless hand and palmed himself through his pants. He sucked in a breath before continuing. "And I will allow you to live,"

"No!" Renji said with all the volume and force he could muster in his fragile state. He pulled his hand away from the scientist "I don't want you, I already have someone."

Szayel took three steps back with an expression of disgust. "What, your heartless captain? " He spatter sarcastically, "Do you honestly think he could love some one like?" Szayel laughed, "How naïve you are, my Renji, to think he would be interested in a guy who needs sex?" Another laughed echoed from the pink haired scientist, "Byakuya Kuchiki doesn't have the interest or the stamina to keep up with you," Szayel moved towards Renji again. "But I do." He whispered, one of his hands touched Renji's face, gentle. "I could make all your wildest dreams come true, my pet." He smiled, his fingers traveled to Renji's chin he tipped Renji head back to make his eyes connect with Renji's.

Rage sizzled deep inside Renji he hated this! He wanted to be strong and fight this lunatic before him, he wanted to slay him and go back to Byakuya. He couldn't stand being so weak and meager! He would have his revenge.

_**Allow me to take over then.**_ Something deep inside Renji made his presence known.

_Who are you?_ Renji asked.

**Ask the lunatic before you to give you some time to think about it, tell him to come back in ten minutes and you will have your answer. Do it!** The voice commanded.

Renji did what he was commanded. "Master, please allow me to think about it, I will have my answer in ten minutes."

Szayel smiled seductively thinking he won. "Alright, but only ten minutes." He turned with one last meaningful look at Renji's naked body he walked from the cell."

_Now, who are you? _

**I know as what is called Espada's Blood. I'm the poison that you're so called master implanted when you fought him. I wasn't activated until Szayel gained his power back. But I have sat and watched you. And now I no longer wish to take over your body as I did before. So I will help you defeat this pervert at his own game, with only one request. **

_And what is that? _

**I want to take Byakuya Kuchiki one last time.**

Unohana's Home:

"Are you positive, Senbonzakura?" Byakuya asked urgent. "Renji was taken by Szayel?" Captain Kuchiki had heard about the man that Renji fought but was utterly defeated by it was the scientist that they had who killed him.

Yet, he had to be alive, he came and stole Renji right from under Byakuya nose.

"Byakuya, Zabamrua has something else to say." Senbonzakura turned to his fellow Zanpaktou.

Byakuya watched and Renji's weapon moved her hand that she held close to her body. Senbonzakura reached out and opened his palm; Zabamru opened her cupped hand over Senbonzakura's several chunks of Renji's hair fell from her grip.

Byakuya stomach dropped, as he realized what it meant. "What, Senbonzakura?" He asked urgent.

"It seems their has be another soul living inside Renji for a while. He goes by the name Blood. Szayel implanted him when he fought Renji during Aizen's War. But when he was defeated, Szayel failed to fully activate him. So he reserved inside Renji's soul. That is why Renji needs sex in order to survive." Senbonzakura turned to Zabarmaru as if he was being called.

Her eyes were fixed on Byakuya's face, but Senbonzakura's eyes were on Zabamaru, his head was nodding as if he was listening to what she was saying.

"Zab, says that when Renji had sex with you, the Espada's Blood attached itself to you. So whenever you are near, Renji's body knows and becomes ready for you." Senbonzakura cleared his throat before continuing. "So, Zab said that when Renji was attacked, Blood protected him, he took Zabamru and cut off Renji's hair."

"But why did he cut it off?" Byakuya asked confused.

"In order to make sure Renji's body wasn't the same from when you took him. Blood only wants you; he doesn't want that mad scientist. And he will do anything to make sure Renji is protected from him no matter what."

"So it isn't Renji who wants me. It's this other soul, Blood?" Byakuya asked, his heart breaking deep inside his chest. He felt a cold shiver run through him as realization that Renji didn't want him, only the soul reserving in him did.

"No, Renji does want you, Love." Zabamru answered.

Byakuya's eyes flashed up, she wasn't spouse to be able to talk to him. "How are you able to speak with me?" Byakuya asked cautiously.

"Don't worry about that, when the time comes you will find out. Right now we need to get into Las Noches and get Renji back." She said.

"Yeah." The kid nodded.

"Shut up, Snakey, you don't have say in this, you're just a kid." The woman told the child.

"Shut up, Bitch." Snakey snipped back.

"Don't make me angry Snakey. I don't have time to fight with you."

"Just shut up both of you." Senbonzakura said coldly, he then turned to Byakuya. "Let's find Renji."

Byakuya nodded, "I know just where to find him."

Las Noches

_Fine._ Renji made the deal with Espada's Blood.

**Just sit back and watch. Don't worry I won't allow him to take us. Only one person can have us, and Szayel isn't him.** The voice laughed.

"Master, I have made my decision." Renji's voice spoke, but in some ways it wasn't Renji's voice. It was much too seductive and deep.

_This is your voice_? Renji asked the space in his head that he had come to recognize as Espada's Blood.

**Yes. I'm going to be taking over your body for the mean time. You will still have control of your mind, you will be able to see and hear everything you just won't be able to control your Mobil functions. And the symptoms that I give you will no longer effect you when I take over. So enjoy the show, Renji. **The voice laughed.

"And just what is your decision, my pet?" Szayel came through the wooden door and began to walk towards Renji.

His yellow eyes scanning down his creation, he looked so gorgeous laying nude on those black sheets. The dark colors really brought out the beauty in his eyes and hair, but then again Szayel's superior fashion knowledge was always the best.

Renji moved over in order to allow Szayel to sit on the bed next to him.

"I have come to the decision that I will allow myself to satisfy every one of your needs, because after all I owe my creation to you, Master." The last word seemed to roll of Renji's tongue; it was dripped with silent promises of forbidden actions.

He forced himself to think of different sexual thoughts, even though they were all about Byakuya, Szayel still could see the seductive notions in Renji's smile.

Szayel watched as his beautiful creation moved closer to him. His eyes glowing, he illuminated the sweet smell of pleasure. Szayel found himself sucked into Renji glowing eyes. He wanted whatever he promised no matter what it was.

Renji moved his hand on Szayel's thigh. Szayel grinned. "I'm glad, now shall we begin?" He asked.

His cock was already ready, and had been for many hours. Renji grinned; he moved his hand higher up Szayel's thigh, "Of course." Renji whispered, his hand on Szayel's hard cock.

Renji nudge Szayel to lower his pants so Renji could have better access, of course he complied.

Renji sat back mentally and watched as he began to move his fingers over Szayel's cock. He heard the man groan and moan as he began to pump him.

Szayel closed his yellow tinted eyes. Savoring the feeling of Renji long lean fingers, and the moment that he was finally able to get back his new toy.

The sounds and the feeling of his cold cock in Renji's hand totally turned him off beyond belief. He found it hard not to throw up with disgust. One question struck him awe, why was his dick cold?

**I told you Renji, there is only one person for us. No one can make you feel so turned on other then him. I promise you that. Byakuya Kuchiki will forever be your body's relief; no one else can do what he does. **

_Why is that?_

**Byakuya was the first one to take you since I have been activated. That was Szayel's mistake, he didn't have sex with you when he activated you, the way he should have, if he did you would have forever been loyal to him, no matter what. It does help that you have deep feelings for Byakuya. Your body craves him, and always will.** Espada's Blood laughed, **and god he is fucking awesome in bed. Shit, I wouldn't mind if he was the one who tied us up." **

Renji smiled softly as the thought of Byakuya tied him up crossed his mind. _I wouldn't mind either, Espada's Blood. Can I ask you one other question as you do what you are doing? _

Renji could still here Szayel's cries and groans. He watched and Szayel began to arch his hips up and meet Renji's hand more urgency.

**Yes.**

_Why are you called Espada's Blood? _

**Szayel's blood was used to create me. He wanted some thing that he could use as a sex toy, but when I refused to cooperate and do what he wanted, he broke me down into small invisible spirit particles. I was moved inside you when he took notice of you during your fight with him. And I took notice of Byakuya, later on when you met up with your beloved captain.**

**I wanted him, and after a while of digging through you, I saw that you did as well. Then Szayel died and I thought I could just live with you. But I was mistaken. When I felt my activation I fought hard against it, thus you started to get sick. That night when Byakuya came – **

Szayel moaned loudly breaking their connection. He was sweating; his cock was slick with pre-come.

"Renji. Oh god Renji feels so good." He groaned as Renji pumped his hand harder and faster.

Szayel's eyes flipped open, his mouth opened just as he shouted, his hips arched one last time, he came all over Renji's hand.  
Renji lifted his hand and licked some of Szayel's come. It tasted bitter with a pinch of dirt.

What is he? Renji wondered. Why is it he smells like a body decomposing and taste like Earth. It doesn't make any sense.

"Ah, my creation, you truly are the best one yet." Szayel pulled Renji's lips down to his own by his chin. His lips were gentle against the red heads, warm lips. He tasted like the very sun; a flutter of life froze deep inside Szayel. Yes, it was working! He knew it would.

With just a hand job, Szayel could feel the life pounding slightly through his stoned veins. He could just imagine what it's going to be like when he takes his pet all the way. The power is going to flow from Renji to him, Szayel is going to be back in full power, then he would finally be able to be King of Las Noches.

_Why were his lips cold?_ Renji asked the voice.

**I don't quite know, but I think there more going on then him trying to make us his sex slave. **

_For sure. _Renji agreed.

Las Noches…

"We are coming close to his boundaries." Byakuya said to Unohana as they came upon a large white building in the ever less mountains of sand. "I want you and Rukia to stay here. If I don't come back in two hours then call for the second squad. Alright?"

"Byakuya Kuchiki, I know that you're an Captain and all, but must I remind you that I am over a hundred years older then you? So please refrain from giving me orders." Unohana's eyes flashed.

"Sorry, Captain Unohana but at time this I don't care if your Head captain, I don't' want you or anyone else getting hurt." Byakuya replied icily. He then turned and walked closer to the white building.

_Ready Senbonzakura_? Byakuya asked, taking his weapons hilt.

**Always**.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura." Byakuya cried out as his sword shattered into tiny pink petal shaped blades. With a sharp movement down with his arm, the soft looking blade crashed into the building.

"Does he always have to make such a big entrance?" Rukia asked, shakying her head.

Unohana smiled at her lover, "No, but it's the only glory that he allows himself." Cupping her Rukia's face.

Rukia's cheeks blazed with a fresh blush. "Do you really think this is a place for that?" Rukia asked casting her eyes down.

"Well, considering we got interrupted earlier and I'm still quite turned on, and your brother won't be back for awhile, then yes." Unohana laughed before placing a passionate kiss on Rukia's soft round shaped lips.

Rukia wrapped her arms around the older one and pushing herself further into the kiss.

Unohana pulled away, Rukia was proud to see it wasn't just her who was breathless.

"Alright enough of that, lets pay attention." Unohana smiled.

Szayel kissed Renji again, while exploring his body with his hands. It was time to take what was rightfully his.

_Blood!_ Renji cried out.

I know I know, but we only have to wait a little longer. Don't you sense that? He asked.

Renji closed his eyes, reaching out for whatever Blood sensed.

_**Byakuya! **_They both shouted mentally. I

It seemed that his body was rejocing, it began to light up with sexual prowlness.

When Szayel felt Renji cock stiffen under his hands, he thought it was his doing and began to massage the hardness.

Renji kept his eyes closed and thought of Byakuya's hand on him.

He leaned back against the sheets and imagined it was Byakuya warm kisses that traveled down his neck. It was Byakuya's tonunge that brought a moan from Renji when he flicked it against one of his nipples.

Hurry, Byakuya, I don't know how long I can hold him off. Hurry!


End file.
